RYCBAR123
by Carrots4Hughey
Summary: Run, you clever boy, and remember. In which the Doctor puzzles over who Clara really is.


This is a story I wrote for an English project. This was written before the series 7 finale, when Clara was still just a mystery. I would love reviews and constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who.

* * *

The words had haunted him throughout his entire life. 'Run, you clever boy, and remember.' Run where? Remember what? It wasn't only the words that followed him but also the woman.

Every time, it was the same woman. She was always dressed like she actually belonged in that specific place at that specific time. She always had shoulder-length brunette hair and chocolate eyes that offset her flawless and pale complexion.

The first time they met, she wasn't important to him. He had broken into a museum to steal an artifact. He can remember, now, that she had told him that he was doing it all wrong. She had said he stole the wrong artifact then pointed at the one she believed to be the right one to steal and said, "This one's the one you want. It's faulty, but it is the last of its model, and you'll love it."

Thinking back on it, it should have been a warning. The next time they met, he didn't remember who she was. He was too busy saving her to bother.

Oswin Oswald was the next time he met her. It was after the Dalek council of Scaro told him to help them. There was a disease spreading through the air, and they wanted him to blow the planet up from the inside.

He went down into the asylum under instructions from a crashed pod on the asylum. This was the soufflé girl. How had she made soufflés? Where did she get the milk?

She led him all the way through the maze of mentally insane and unstable Dalek.

When he finally found her, she was in the highest containment facility. She was higher than the Daleks from the Time War, the ones that he fought, which is saying something. She was chained down to the floor and to the wall. She didn't even know what had happened to her, but she was a Dalek.

Sometimes he thinks back to that time, and basks in the fact that Clara met the Ponds.

Then it was right before Christmas, and she was working as a nanny and a barmaid. He was only visiting the town for a break after he lost his two best friends.

The house she worked as a nanny at had gone under lockdown due to a crazy man who had gone rouge. He had encountered the crazy man once before, but that had been a long time ago and was completely irrelevant to this story.

It was all a blur of snow, and ice, and clouds. In the end, he left without a goodbye from the girl. He had thought she had already left after they were let out of lockdown.

They met again when he found her in London later on. She was still soufflé girl. He had been looking for her this time. She was babysitting for two kids, and he helped her fix her WiFi. The WiFi had been hacked by the same insane man from before, the one they had gone into lockdown because of.

He protected her for the week they needed to fix it, and then he asked her to travel with him. They went to a bazaar where he had once been with his granddaughter. They took a trip on a real submarine from the Cold War, which was another ice-related travesty. They went to a haunted house where the ghost was an echo from a pocket dimension. One time, they actually got locked in his house when the security system malfunctioned and the electricity malfunctioned. They ended up traveling to Yorkshire and Sweetville where a mysterious illness had overtaken the people and eventually himself. They even fit in a trip to a space-themed amusement park where the machinery malfunctioned and she got proposed to, although she turned the guy down in the end.

He finally figured out who she was when they went to the Fields of Trenzalore. It was a graveyard. His wife was buried here and so was he. They encountered the insane man again. He was following them.

When the insane man found his time stream, he jumped into it so he would have many different chances to thwart the Doctor.

Clara was the impossible girl. She was spread through out all of time and space for one reason only. She was there to save the Doctor. She had to save him from anything too dangerous but more specifically: the insane man.

River had told him not to jump into his own time stream. What was he, crazy? Did he want to rip a hole in the universe? Being inside one's time stream was even more dangerous than crossing one's path in time.

He did it anyway, because, just this once, just for the heck of it, he was going to save her.


End file.
